


Till Death番外

by Dala33714



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dala33714/pseuds/Dala33714
Summary: 一切结束后的comfort
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 16





	Till Death番外

Deckard是被一阵沉重的呼吸声吵醒的。  
起先他还以为是某个选择了错误下手对象的窃贼，他的手已经摸向了床头柜的抽屉，那里有一把手枪，如果他速度够快便足以让那家伙在反应过来之前就脑袋开花。很快他就发现声音的来源不是什么不知死活的窃贼，而是躺在他身边的Luke。Deckard的神经一下子放松了下来，但接着就被更大的忧虑包围了，他皱着眉支起身体，凑过去查看Luke的情况。  
正如Deckard所料，男人的情况并不好。他并未从睡梦中醒来，但脸色十分苍白，死死地咬着下嘴唇，甚至有斑驳的血迹从唇齿间渗出。Luke在不住地呻吟着，他拧着眉毛，额头上挂着细密的汗珠，连身体都在微微颤抖，仿佛正在经历一些痛苦的事情，这让他难得露出了些异常脆弱的神色。  
Deckard立刻意识到Luke被噩梦缠住了，他先是轻轻拍了拍Luke的脸颊，但后者并没有苏醒的迹象，反而将头扭向一边，似乎在逃避着什么。Deckard叹了口气，他翻身跨坐到Luke上方，男人依旧毫无意识。他捏了捏拳头，在Luke脸上比划了一下，考虑着多大的力度能让Luke摆脱目前的状态。  
但遗憾的是他的打脸计划并没能得到实施，一只温暖的手掌握住了他的手腕。Luke的眼睛在黑暗中亮着光，他疲惫地叹了口气，慢慢松开了紧握的手指。  
他们在黑夜中对视着，Deckard抿着嘴，他垂下眼，一动不动地俯视着Luke，目光中闪烁着不容拒绝的询问，很快Luke就移开了视线。  
“睡觉吧。”  
“你不打算谈谈刚才的情况吗？”  
回答他的是一段坚决的沉默，Deckard眯起双眼。在他刚刚从重伤的昏迷中苏醒后，PTSD曾困扰了他很长一段时间，他知道那是种什么样的感受，绝望从四面八方涌来，就像是溺水一般，再怎么用力呼吸只不过是加速死亡的进程。他花了很久才从那种状态中走出来，而刚刚Luke的样子和当初他犯病的时候并无两样。  
“好吧，你不想谈。”Deckard意味不明地笑了一下，“那让我来猜猜，你的噩梦不会碰巧和我，或者说和一年前我的‘死亡’有关吧？”  
Luke依旧倔强地不肯开口，而Deckard的字典里恰好没有“放弃”这个词。  
“嗯，你当然有权保持沉默，”他善解人意地点点头，“不如明天让Sam来问你，她一向最关心她的父亲了。”  
“嘿！卑鄙！”  
这回Luke有些恼怒地将视线重新对准了Deckard，而英国人只是用那双波澜不惊的双眼注视着他，好像没有什么能动摇他一探究竟的决心。Luke挫败地捂住脸，长长地叹了口气。  
“只是一个噩梦而已，没有什么特别——”  
“Luke，”Deckard打断了他，“别想骗我。”  
时间在他们的沉默中流逝着，Deckard瞥了一眼床头的时钟，凌晨三点，太棒了，在天亮前他还有好几个小时能和Hobbs耗下去。他知道自从他——完整的他回来后，Luke至今仍未完全从失去的痛楚中恢复过来，有时候他的眼神依旧是破碎的。Deckard不喜欢这样，他一直在找机会解决这个问题，所以今晚他不打算放过在这个机会。  
当Luke看清英国人眼中的坚定和担忧时，他几乎立马就预见了自己失败的结局。他讨厌承认这个，但事实是，他有一套完整的方案来应对喋喋不休和他吵嘴的Deckard Shaw，但对于一个沉默的Shaw，这套方案就彻底丧失了作用，特别是在对方露出了那种沉默又坚决的表情后，取胜就变得更加遥不可及了。  
“我梦见了纽约那天，”Luke听见自己的声音低沉而缓慢地说着，“爆炸和烈火，然后是你，你被火焰吞噬，我想抓住你，但是总是差那么一点。”  
接着他停顿了一下，用不确定的眼神看向Deckard。  
“你真的还要听下去吗？”  
Deckard翻了个理所当然的白眼，Luke只好继续讲了下去。  
“然后我又看见了你，完好无损地站在我面前，但是紧接着你就——你就——”  
他哽住了，一阵突如其来的惶恐攥紧了他的喉咙，他瞪着Deckard，英国人一言不发，只是注视着他，目光柔和。Luke平复了下呼吸，让自己从恐慌中挣脱出来。  
“你说你不是Deckard Shaw，Deckard Shaw早就死了，所有的一切不过是我的幻想……”Luke叹息着，他仍然觉得把自己的噩梦告诉Deckard并不是个好主意，所以他再次避开了英国人的眼睛，他不想从那里面看到任何类似于同情或者嘲笑的神色，那会让他觉得恼火，所以他打算转移话题，指了指他们现在微妙的姿势。  
“然后我就被你压醒了。好了，现在你都知道了，只不过是一个荒诞的噩梦，我们可以睡觉了吧？”  
但Deckard没有移动，他依旧跨坐在Luke身上，似乎在沉思，又或者只是为这个梦境感到无语，Luke不确定是哪一个，但肯定的是，长久的沉默让他逐渐变得不自在起来。  
“你——”  
剩下的话语被一个算不上温柔的亲吻堵住了，Luke眨了眨眼睛，在他做出反应之前，Deckard已经直起了身体。  
“哇哦，”他不由地把手放在了英国人的腰上，掌心处传来丝绸柔顺的触感，以及从布料下方透出的热度，“那可真的……你在密谋些什么吗？”  
Deckard挑了挑眉，他往下滑了一点，恶意地蹭了蹭Luke已经半勃的性器。  
“别告诉我你不想要。”  
接着是第二个吻，英国人皮肤上尚未消散的沐浴液香气在Luke的鼻尖萦绕着，Deckard最近换了新的洗护用品，这让他闻起来陌生又撩人。Luke忍不住伸出手找到Deckard睡衣上的纽扣，却被英国人反手捏住了手腕。  
“别动。”  
被刻意压低的伦敦东区口音在他的耳边响起，酥麻感在后脑炸开。Luke倒抽了一口气，停下了手中的动作，向Deckard投去一个询问的眼神。但Deckard只是用拇指磨砂着他的嘴唇，在他的脖颈处落下细密的亲吻。然后Deckard再次坐起来，手指搭上了自己的睡衣纽扣，缓慢地解开了位于领口处的第一颗。  
这可太超过了……  
Luke的喉结滚动了一下，他大概知道Deckard想干什么了。英国人在这方面不是没有主动过，但像今晚这般确实是出乎意料。Luke盯着那双在纽扣间移动的双手，Deckard Shaw明明就是个不为规矩所束缚的恶棍，却总是在一些细枝末节的事情上有着近乎强迫症的习惯，比如就算是睡衣也要老老实实扣上每一颗扣子，而在当下的情况，这个无伤大雅的小习惯就变得格外，非常的磨人。  
等到Deckard解开所有纽扣，Luke已经快硬得爆炸了，他从未想过只是简单的脱个衣服也能让自己性致大发。他的呼吸逐渐变得粗重起来，而Deckard似乎非常满意他的反应，露出了一个相当狡诈的笑容。  
Deckard漂亮的胸肌展露在他面前，Luke的呼吸停滞了一秒。英国人有着完美的身体曲线和苍白的肤色，像大理石一般精雕细琢的肌肉，即使是在纯粹的黑夜中他也能看见那些美好的线条，这让他不由地再次伸出手，想要触碰他抚摸过无数次的躯体。但Deckard只是果断地拍掉了那只不老实的手，他棕绿色的眼睛在黑暗中闪着戏谑的光芒。  
“……你不能让我什么都不做，亲爱的，这里可没有手铐。”  
“我当然可以。但你是对的，没有手铐，所以我要换种方式。”  
Deckard的手指抚摸上了Luke的胸口，接着慢慢往下滑到了睡裤的边缘，在那里来回的拨动着。他歪了歪头，看向Luke。一种不好的预感涌上了Luke的大脑。  
“求你，别动。”  
他几乎呜咽了一声，再度挫败地叹了口气，太棒了，太棒了，一个求他的Deckard Shaw，这场面光是想想都能让他射满一裤裆。Luke在内心唾弃了自己的老二一万遍，然后无奈地点了点头。  
那只得到了满意答案的手更加肆无忌惮起来，Deckard拉下Luke的睡裤，握上了他硬挺的阴茎，感受着它在自己掌心的跳动着。他用常年持枪的虎口卡住柱体，从下至上，用指腹摩擦着暴起的青筋。薄茧带来过电般的快感，Luke沉重地喘息着，他的眼睛紧紧盯着Deckard的一举一动，一刻也没有移开。  
手里的巨物并没有释放的意思，Deckard有些恼怒，他用力搓揉了一下阴茎根部，毫不意外地听到了一声痛呼，但他并不会为此感到愧疚。他就知道光是一个handjob是不足以让Hobbs胯下的这个怪物缴械投降，而他当然知道接下来还应该做些什么。没有更多的犹豫，Deckard脱下了自己的裤子。睡裤滑落在地板上，和被子混在了一起，这和他一直秉承的整洁观念相去甚远，但此刻他们谁都不会注意到这个小细节。在Deckard试图将手指送进自己的体内时，Luke发出了一声可以称得上是痛苦的低吼。  
“老天啊，你就是打算折磨我是吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
Deckard同样喘着气说道，他闭了闭双眼，稳住了自己的呼吸，很快他就发现干涩的手指对于扩张起不了什么作用。他思索了片刻，在Luke炙热的目光下，将食指和中指含进了嘴里。他缓慢地舔舐着自己的手指，确保唾液沾湿了每个地方，老实说这有些恶心，但他此刻也顾不上那么多。至于润滑剂，某人明确告诉过他在他失踪的一年那个东西也成了非必需品，所以家里已经没有多余的了。  
而对于Luke来说，眼前的一幕冲击力实在是太大了，一个自己给自己扩张的Deckard Shaw，还有比这更火辣的场面吗？他屏住呼吸，看着Deckard将湿漉漉的手指送进了自己的后穴里。英国人因为这一动作有些不舒服地扭了扭腰，他的脸颊也因为情欲而染上了一些潮红。他已经有一年没有用过后面了，异物入侵的感觉并不好受，仅仅是两根手指就让他感到难以移动。Deckard努力放松着身体，毕竟Luke的尺寸可不是开玩笑的，如果他不想受伤，最好在扩张阶段多下点功夫。于是他深呼吸了一下，将手指更深入的探了进去，在自己的肠壁内摸索着，寻找着那个通常会让大多数男人着迷的一点。  
当他按压到前列腺的时候，Deckard发出了一声满足的叹息，身体不由地往下滑落了一点。事实上为了更方便扩张，他本来就快趴在Luke身上了，而这一下则完全让他们之间的距离消失。Deckard抵在Luke的胸口处，他的手指从后穴中滑了出来，那里已经变得柔软，不再抗拒外物的进入。  
在终于感受到温暖的穴口开始吞纳他的龟头时，Luke难以抑制地松了口气。刚刚的一切几乎要演变成一种酷刑，将他折磨得眼角发红。是的，他很喜欢Deckard的主动，但很显然，英国人错误地估计了Luke一年都只能靠自己右手度日所积攒下来的欲望，纯粹是最后一点理智才让Luke没有当场抓住Deckard的腰插进去，因为目前为止他还是比较乐于维持他和Deckard之间那个小小的约定。  
Deckard扶着Luke的阴茎慢慢坐了下去，巨刃破开肠壁的褶皱，嵌入了他的体内。他的手撑在Luke的胸口，给了自己一些时间来适应当下的情况。接着他抬起臀部，在阴茎将要退至穴口时，又再度坐了下去，如此反复，被填满的感觉美妙绝伦，他不由地仰起头，暖气的温度似乎有些太高了，汗水顺着他的脖子流淌下来。  
Luke放任Deckard在他身上起伏，他只是抚摸着英国人结实而紧致的大腿，然后一路来到臀部，大力的揉搓起那片娇嫩的肌肤。这有些犯规了，但Deckard并未阻止Luke的举动，体内的巨物已经让他无暇分心，快感在顺着尾椎骨一路向上，层层叠叠地拥挤在大脑中，却迟迟未被引燃。而Luke也不好受，Deckard毫无章法的运动同样让他满头大汗，而他甚至不能对此有怨言，所以他只是小心地，小心地挺动了一下胯部，让他的阴茎以一个更好的角度插入了Deckard的体内。  
英国人小声地低喘了一下，刚刚那一下让龟头碾过了前列腺，他还为来得及指责Luke擅自的行为，就被拉入了更多的快感之中。Luke像是完全放弃了他们之前的约定，他握住Deckard的腰，开始主动向上挺动着。Deckard被顶得险些从他的身下跌落下去，很快他的腰就软了下来，双手撑在Luke头的两侧，而男人掰开他的臀部不断往里抽送，囊袋击打穴口发出啪啪的声响，色情又淫糜。Luke比谁都熟悉他的敏感点，每一次都往那块最能让他疯狂的地方撞去，所有埋怨的话语都变成破碎的呻吟，哽咽着从喉咙里挤出。  
彻底掌握了主导权的Luke猛地翻起身，一下子将他们的体位对换过来。Deckard只觉得一阵天旋地转，他被摔进了被褥中，而Luke的阴茎也因为姿势的转变在他的体内狠狠地研磨了一圈，他多半是大声地呻吟了出来，强烈的刺激让他的眼前泛起一片眩晕般的白光，紧接着是小腹的抽搐，没有一点预警的高潮让他颤抖不已，同时收紧的后穴仔细地描摹出体内巨物的形状。Deckard喘着气，双眼无神地看向天花板，高潮后的疲惫如潮水般涌了上来。  
但Luke还并未达到顶端，Deckard因高潮而绷紧的肠壁包裹着他，让他发出了一种半是痛苦半是欢愉的叹息，但这还不够。他抬起英国人的一条腿，顶弄的速度逐渐加快。还未从剧烈的高潮中回过神来的Deckard再一次被拉入到情欲之中，他呻吟出声，紧紧拽着身下的床单，腰部难耐地扭动着。明明还处在不应期中，后穴却还是因为这可怕的抽插而产生了不容忽视的快感。太多了，他要承受不住了。  
他的手无意识的推拒着Luke的胸口，却被美国人捉住，坚定地扣在了头顶。生理性的泪水迅速在眼眶里聚集着，他从一片模糊中看向咬紧牙关，在他身上驰骋的美国人。Luke眼睛里那些令人担忧的不安在逐渐散去，于是他灵巧地挣开握住他手腕的手，揽住Luke的脖子，借力撑起身体，急切地吻住了男人的嘴唇，感受着微凉的液体射进了自己的体内。  
“我还活着。”  
在唇齿交融的间隙，Deckard低声说着。Luke愣住了，他不可思议地看着身下的男人，突然就明白了今晚的一切，他惊讶地张大了嘴，而Deckard有些难堪地别过了头。  
Luke笑了起来，强烈的情绪在他的胸膛里翻滚着，而其中那名为喜爱的感情更是快要溢了出来。Deckard Shaw总是能给他带来惊喜，总是能让他觉得自己不可能更喜欢他的时候，彻底地改变他的想法。  
“我知道，我知道。”  
他忍不住紧紧抱住了Deckard，他们的胸口紧贴着，两颗跃动的心脏在逐渐地以同样的频率跳动，他活着，他们都活着。  
温存的气氛没过多久就被打破了，Deckard用力给了Luke后背一拳，Luke吃痛地松开手，有些恼怒地瞪向英国人，而Deckard也不甘示弱地瞪了回来。  
“你搞什么？”  
“你是不是忘记了你的体型，象宝宝。”Deckard扬起下巴，毫不客气地翻了个白眼，“你是想压死我吗？”  
说罢他又踹了踹Luke的小腿，示意他从自己身上滚下去。尽管在激烈的性事后他一个手指头都不想再动，但Deckard还是设法从床上站了起来，他弯下腰捡起散落在地上的衣物。Luke靠着床头，总觉得这一幕无比的熟悉，又无比的温馨。  
他没有失去他。  
那些噩梦带来的痛苦已经散去，转而被一股更温暖的东西取而代之，暖意从他的皮肤下扩散上来，冲掉了一切负面的情绪。Deckard有些嫌恶地闻了闻自己身上的味道，而Luke脸上的笑意加深了，他看着准备前往浴室的英国人，出声叫住了对方。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
他意有所指地说道，而Deckard只是轻笑着，关上了浴室的玻璃门。

-END-


End file.
